Shining Bright
by Delichaa
Summary: Bagi Hinata, Naruto itu layaknya matahari yang bersinar terang. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, Hinata itu layaknya bulan. Bulan yang akan membantunya dalam memancarkan sinar untuk kegelapan malam. Disaat Matahari dan bulan bersatu, akan selalu ada sinar terang yang hadir. Hanya sebuah kisah cinta polos dari dua manusia yang baru pertama kali menjalani hubungan. #NHFD8/Past/Future


Terkadang aku berfikir, apa seseorang sepertiku cocok untuk dia.

Dia, seseorang yang menurutku sangat tak pantas untuk kuraih.  
Seseorang yang sangat bersinar, seakan sinarnya tak mampu untuk kutampung sepenuhnya. Seakan sinar itu terlalu menyilaukan buatku.

Harus kuakui, terkadang aku merasa iri. Merasa, bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk berada disisi seseorang yang terlalu bersinar sepertinya.

Dia, layaknya matahari.  
Matahari yang mampu menyinari apapun.

Aura ceria, hangat dan ramah, sungguh perpaduan yang mematikan. Dan aku tak heran jika Ia sangatlah populer.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonanya benarkan?

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya Hinata?"

Aku gelagapan, Apa dia mendengar suaraku. Sungguh, aku hanya bergumam memanggil namanya tanpa bermaksud memanggil Dia. Lagipula, karena terlalu larut dalam fikiranku, aku sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya.  
"Eto, _nandemonai_ Naruto-kun."

Dahinya mengeryit menatapku bingung, namun sepersekian detik kemudian Ia tersenyum memaklumi.  
"Ah yasudah kalau begitu, ohya aku sudah membeli cemilannya. Sebaiknya kita masuk saja, filmnya sudah mau dimulai."

Aku mengangguk singkat tak mampu bersuara lantaran rasa gugup atas detakan jantungku yang melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata, saat telapak tangan sehangat mentari pagi kembali mengenggamku.

Aku takjub, sebegitu ajaibnya kah genggaman tangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto untukku. Sehingga mampu menjungkirbalikan perasaan dan mengundang si rona merah menghiasi wajahku.

Hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupku.  
Bukan berlebihan atau apa, aku hanya terlalu bahagia mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjalani sebuah kencan dengan seorang lelaki. Terlebih lagi, lelaki itu adalah kekasih pertamaku, ya mungkin bisa dibilang cinta pertama juga.

Kuedarkan pandangan ini menatap lekat sekeliling,yang dimana bukan hanya kami pasangan yang berkencan di bioskop.  
Rona merah kembali menyapa pipi, baru saja hilang sudah kembali lagi. Sungguh kebiasaan yang sedikit merepotkan dan sedikit memalukan jika ketahuan oleh Naruto-kun.

Entah mengapa rasa iri itu kembali muncul dihatiku. Bukan iri, mungkin lebih tepatnya minder.

Ini kencan pertamaku, jadi wajar saja aku tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang sepasang kekasih.  
Apalagi, aku melupakan tentang keserasian dalam busana saat kencan. Seperti baju pasangan atau pakaian yang senada walau tak serupa.

Mataku menatap pakaian yang kugunakan sekilas, dress selutut bewarna tosca berdesain polos dengan lengan panjang, sungguh perpaduan yang sedikit bertabrakan jika disandingkan dengan, kemeja orange berpadukan kaus hitam polos serta celana jeans denim yang digunakan Naruto-kun.

Menggelengkan pelan kepalaku, mengusir semua hal yang mengusik fikiran. Nyatanya, mengapa aku harus terlalu mendramatisir tentang hal ini.

Benar, duduk diam dan menikmati film yang akan dimulai adalah hal yang harus kunikmati saat kencan ini sedang berlangsung. Bukannya malah menganalisis tingkah anehku dan segala fikiran absurd yang mondar-mandir menyapa sang otak.

.

.

.

"Shining Bright"

.

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Delisa

Warning ; AU, Typo, EYD, OOC(maybe),Alur kecepatan(maybe), dll.

Dedicated for NHFD 8 – Maybe Past/Future (confused)

...

* * *

' _Apakah Hinata menyadarinya?'_

Setetes keringat kecil tampak memenuhi dahi dan leher pemuda pirang cepak ini.  
Jangan tanyakan akan _air conditioner_ yang berfungsi atau tidak, karena nyatanya ruangan _theater movie_ ini begitu dingin.  
Satu-satunya alasan yang sedikit tidak masuk akal tapi logis mengenai mengapa Naruto begini, tentu saja karena rasa gugup.

Memang sudah kebiasaannya jika Ia gugup, keringat dingin akan mengucur memenuhi dahi atau lehernya. Jujur saja, Naruto juga kesal sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa, pemuda pujaan hati para perempuan di Konoha _University of faculty economy_ atau pemuda yang dijuluki 'playboy pirang' ini, malah gugup dan kikuk disaat kencan dengan seorang perempuan.

 _Hell yeah,_ bukankah itu hal yang biasa?  
Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan orang-orang yang mengetahui imagenya di kampus, tanpa tahu fakta yang sesungguhnya.  
Bahwa—  
Ehm, ini kencan Naruto yang pertama kalinya. Karena faktanya ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seseorang.

Lantas bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis yang berbondong-bondong mengajak Naruto kencan?

Simple saja, Naruto menolak mereka semua. Karena bagi Naruto; tidur dirumah, main game sama Sasuke— sahabatnya, dan makan ramen ditemani kurama— rubah peliharaannya, lebih menarik dibanding pergi kencan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ya setidaknya itu prinsipnya waktu sebelum mendapatkan perasaan sang pujaan hati.

Netra _safire_ miliknya melirik sekilas wajah cantik milik kekasihnya— Hyuga Hinata.  
Ekspresi serius sang kekasih seakan lebih menarik dibandingkan adegan film yang sedang ditayangkan menurut Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, hanya dengan melirik sepersekian detik wajah sang kekasih sanggup melukiskan senyum manis di wajah tampan tunggal Uzumaki itu.

Alih fokusnya kembali menatap layar yang menampilkan adegan demi adegan dari film bergenre _action_ yang dipesankannya. Bukannya meresapi alur film yang berjalan, justru fikiran Naruto sedang berkelana mengingat awal hubungannya dengan Hinata.

* * *

...

"Naruto-kun! Aku mencintaimu, terimalah cintaku!"

Kira-kira baru sekitar tiga jam Matahari telah terbit mengirimkan cahaya hangat menutupi dinginnya udara pagi. Lalu, ada sekitar satu jam sepuluh menit sejak aku bangun tidur,lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap, dan berangkat dari rumah hingga sampai diparkiran kampusku ini. Jadi intinya yang ingin kukatakan adalah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali menerima pernyataan cinta.

Senyum kikuk kutorehkan menutup rasa kaget yang menerpa diriku secara mendadak. Dan aku yakin, jika ada orang yang diposisiku sekarang pasti akan menunjukan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama denganku.

Istilah gaulnya— ditembak. Tapi ditembak didepan umum terlebih lagi di parkiran kampus, dengan suara kuat bak menjerit. Siapa yang tidak kaget?

Kutarik pelan lengan dengan kulit putih milik gadis itu, untuk masuk kedalam gedung kampus menuju ruangan yang jauh dari atensi orang.

"Na-..Naruto-kun."  
Aku diam berpura-pura tidak mendengar suaranya, memilih mengabaikan dan terus menariknya untuk membawanya ke ruang organisasi himpunan jurusan yang kupimpin.  
Lagipula aku yakin jam segini ruangan itu masih kosong, apalagi memang tidak ada schedule organisasi hari ini.

"Naruto-kun.." gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah, cukup sukses membuatku bingung.

 _'Dia kenapa?'_

"Ano Shion, jadi begini—" Ucapanku terhenti seketika oleh jari telunjuk Shion yang menempel dibibirku.

"Shht, aku tahu maksud Naruto-kun."  
Mataku sedikit melebar penuh rasa syukur, _'jadi dia sudah tahu aku akan menolaknya.'_

"Naruto-kun ingin berbuat mesum kan."

Iris biruku melotot hampir keluar. Refleks tanganku menyingkirkan jari telunjuknya dari bibirku dengan sedikit kasar. "Maaf Shion, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada temanku sendiri."

Sejujurnya aku sudah siap ingin memakinya, namun alarm pria baik di otakku berbunyi memberi peringatan. Tidak mungkin aku memaki seorang perempuan, itu sungguh hal yang tidak gentle.

Ia menunduk dengan raut wajah kecewa, "Jadi—," dan dengan sengaja aku langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin menghianati pertemanan kita. Jadi kita terus berteman saja ya."  
Tips cara menolak perempuan dengan halus sudah kukuasai, hal ini hanya salah satu dari beberapa tips yang ada, yang selalu sukses jika digunakan.

Dia mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan ini.  
Aku menghela nafas maklum melihat kepergian Shion, aku tahu dia pasti sedih atas penolakan ini.

 _Ctak!_

Keningku berkerut bingung saat indra pendengaranku seperti menangkap suara patahan benda.  
Mengabaikan hal tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa mungkin aku salah dengar. Mengidikan bahu sekilas, kakiku melangkah menuju meja ketua yang dikhususkan untuk tempatku bekerja. Dan disinilah mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah penampakan.

Seketika bulu kudukku merinding ngeri, "Si-siapa?" namun aku tak menyerah. Dengan pelan kakiku berjalan mendekati objek penampakan sepasang kaki dari bawah meja kerjaku itu.

"Siapa disa— Kyaaaa." Dan aku harus menahan malu saat refleks jeritanku melengking memenuhi ruangan, disaat kepala perempuan berambut panjang menongol secara perlahan dari bawah meja.  
Kakiku bahkan tak sanggup berlari lantaran gemetar dan syok yang mendominasi diriku.

"Naruto-kun." Aku terdiam, berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini.

Saat perempuan itu sepenuhnya keluar dari bawah meja, barulah otakku merespon dengan cepat nama gadis ini, "Hinata?"

"Ano-..., _go-gomenasai_ Naruto-kun aku hanya ingin mengambil laporan schedule bulanan kita."

"Be-begitu ya."

Hinata mengangguk singkat menjawab, " _Jaa na_ Naruto-kun."

"Hm," saat pintu coklat tua itu tertutup rapat, disitulah aku kembali menyesali kebodohanku.

"Uh _Kuso_!" Lagi, terus seperti ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tidak mampu mengajak ngobrol Hinata dengan santai. Bahkan aku cenderung kikuk saat berhadapan dengannya.

Tangan kananku terangkat menyentuh sumber detakan cepat di dadaku, "Hinata."

 _Sampai kapan aku bisa menahan perasaan ini?_

Aku sering bertanya akan hal itu, namun akupun belum mampu mengungkapkannya.

Hinata— Hyuga Hinata, dia adalah gadis cantik berwajah manis yang merupakan teman satu angkatanku di jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen.  
Hinata juga menjabat sebagai sekretaris 1 dalam organisasi himpunan jurusan yang aku ketuai, namun fakta ini justru bukanlah faktor yang dapat membuat kami menjadi dekat.  
Jika dekat sebagai teman, tentu saja aku bisa berkata kami cukup dekat. Namun, bukan dekat yang seperti itu yang kuinginkan.

* * *

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak _Sensei_?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sampai disini materi kita. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri untuk kuis minggu depan."

" _Haik!_ " dosen dengan masker yang menghias wajahnya itu hanya tersenyum santai menanggapi respon mahasiswanya yang terlihat kesal jika sudah disinggung tentang kuis. Dengan langkah slow penuh karisma kekerenan, dosen yang masih bisa dikatakan muda itu, berjalan penuh rasa percaya diri meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Akhirnyaaa," suaraku menggeleggar penuh rasa kesukacitaan. Tentu saja hal ini sebagai bentuk rasa pelepasan atas kejenuhan otakku sehabis belajar mata kuliah Kakashi- _sensei_. Uh, aku benci mata kuliah akuntasi.

"Hinata, kau mengerti pelajaran tadi kan?" mata safireku melirik sedikit penasaran ke kursi tepat disebelahku. _Cih,_ lagi-lagi perasaan kesal ini menggerogoti hatiku saat melihat tingkah cari perhatian si Kiba kepada Hinata.

"Hm, kenapa Kiba-kun?"

Tanganku mengepal tanpa kusadari. Jujur saja, sesungguhnya aku iri.

Aku ingin bisa seperti Kiba yang mendekati Hinata dengan santai seperti itu. Namun, mau dikatakan apalagi, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mendekati Hinata.

"Eto, haha ajari aku ya."  
Mata safireku sedikit menyendu kala melihat senyum manis Hinata untuk pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

"Naruto- _senpai_!"

Aku menoleh kearah pintu, dimana dua gadis yang kuketahui sebagai juniorku, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat menyapaku.  
Senyum sehangat mentari— itulah istilah yang sering mereka katakan, kutorehkan membalas sapaan mereka.

"Kau selalu populer ya. Hah _mendukosai_ , ayo cari makanan. Aku lapar." Aku tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. _'Bilang saja kau iri.'_

"Tsk, aku tidak iri."Ucap Shikamaru, lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa melongo, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengetahui apa yang kufikirkan.

"Oy Shikamaru, tunggu."

Saat mataku melirik sekilas ke bangku Hinata. Kembali aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini. Hanya lima detik terhitung saat mata _Safire_ dan _Amethyst_ kami bertemu tanpa kesengajaan. Dan hal itu sukses menambah irama detak jantungku.  
Saat hendak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa tinggal aku dan Hinata berdua yang masih berada disini.

 _'Hah?',_ kenapa aku tak menyadari hal ini. Jika begini jadinya, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Lagipula, kemana pula si Kiba kurang ajar itu. Tumben Ia pergi tanpa mengajak Hinata.

"Hinata.."

"Ya Naruto-kun?"

 _'Ayo Naruto, tawari Hinata ikut denganmu.'_ Keringat dingin kembali mengucur memenuhi pelipisku. Aduh, rasa gugup ini selalu saja muncul jika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Eto-..., ehm kau sendiri?"  
 _'Bodoh!',_ tentu saja dia sendiri.

Kulihat Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri ruangan ini, tampaknya dia juga baru menyadari sesuatu hal. Entah mengapa Hinata malah membuang wajahnya tak menatapku. Hal ini sukses membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.  
"Se-sepertinya begitu."

Aku tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ano-.., ehm kalau begitu, Bagaimana kalau Hinata ikut makan siang saja denganku."  
Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul, aku menatapnya dengan rasa gugup penuh rasa harap.

 _Blush!,_  
Siapapun tolong aku. Melihat rona merah dan anggukan malu-malu dari Hinata, membuatku serasa membutuhkan oksigen tambahan.

 _'Manisnya..,'_ aku yakin pipiku yang memanas ini, juga menampilkan warna yang sama.

"Ah ka-kalau begitu ayo." Aku berani bersumpah, senyum Hinata sanggup membutakan fikiranku. Dan melupakan segalanya.

" _Haik.._ "

* * *

"Maaf ya Hinata, seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu makan disini "

Bibir plum mungil itu tergerak membentuk kurva tipis menatapku, "Tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku juga lumayan suka ramen kok."

"Benarkah? syukurlah," Ucapku diselingi tawa canggung.

Lalu kami kembali terdiam, tak ada satupun yang kembali membuka percakapan. Padahal mangkuk ramen yang berada di depan mata kami telah habis tak bersisa.  
Mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk kosong dengan sumpit merupakan hal terkonyol yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

"Setelah ini, Hinata mau langsung pulang?"  
Hinata menggeleng singkat, membuatku sedikit penasaran akan kegiatan apa yang dilakukan gadis ini setelah jam perkuliahan telah selesai.

"Aku masih harus pergi _part-time_ Naruto-kun."

"Ehh? Hinata kerja?"  
Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

Sumpah demi apapun, aku sangat penasaran akan pekerjaan Hinata. Dan lagi, tidak mungkin aku menanyakannya langsung secara blak-blakan dimana Ia bekerja. Karena menurutku itu termasuk sedikit tidak sopan.  
Tapi aku penasaran...

"Kalau Hinata tidak keberatan, aku bisa mengantarmu." Aku memalingkan wajah guna meredam rasa maluku. Mataku sedikit melirik, ingin melihat respon Hinata.

Ia hanya menunduk, menatap kosong mangkuk ramen yang juga kosong. Lalu seperkian detik mengangguk kecil.  
Sukses memunculkan efek bunga-bunga bahagia dihatiku.

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban yang membanggakan untukku. Membuang rasa malu dan kikuk yang melekat pada orang yang justru dicap sebagai orang tak tahu malu ini, untuk membuat sebuah langka perubahan.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberikan takdir untukku.

Hal ini mungkin bukanlah apa-apa jika diperhatikan. Namun aku percaya, sebuah langkah besar selalu berawal dari langkah kecil.

Sejak hari itu, perlahan aku mulai mengikis jarak antara diriku dan Hinata. Mengukir kata dekat dan mendapatkan definisi dekat yang kuinginkan.

Sampai—,  
Dimana hari ke empat puluh lima dipotong hari libur dan tanggal merah, sejak aku sering mengantarnya bekerja ataupun mengantarnya pulang.  
Aku menyatakan cinta.

...

* * *

...

"Hinata suka filmnya?"

"Lumayan," jawabku sambil tersenyum menatap Naruto-kun. Seketika aku merasa heran melihat raut kecewa yang ditampilkan Naruto-kun.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya aku lebih cepat datang tadi. Jadi kita takan kehabisan tiket film disney-nya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, aku juga suka film balapan kedelapan tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."  
Dan aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat melihat raut wajah bahagia Naruto-kun.

Mungkin aku selalu berfikir, _'Mengapa seseorang yang bersinar layaknya matahari, bisa menyukaiku yang suram bak kelamnya malam ini?'_

 _"Karena bagiku Hinata adalah Bulan, bulan yang memerlukan sinar matahari untuk bersinar."_ Masih sangat segar di ingatanku tentang bulan dan matahari yang diungkapkan Naruto-kun. Jujur aku sangat tak merasa pantas untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, perkataan Naruto-kun pada saat itu sanggup membuatku terdiam tanpa beribu kata. Membeku, dengan getaran hangat yang mengalir deras memenuhi perasaanku.

 _"Hinata. Aku-.. Ehm aku, menyukaimu."_  
 _"Jadilah kekasihku."_

Terhitung dua puluh hari sejak pernyataan itu sampai hari ini. Kira-kira begitulah lamanya waktu yang terhitung tentang berapa lama hubungan kami. Hubungan kami masih seumur jagung. Jagung pun tak pantas mengibaratkannya, lebih tepatnya masih bagaikan bibit jagung.

 _Bruk!_

 _"Itaai."_ Aku terlalu hanyut dalam fikiranku, sehingga tak menyadari keadaan dunia nyata. Inilah yang terjadi, menabrak punggung tegap milik Naruto-kun. Sukses membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan oleh-oleh perih di dahi efek benturan.

"Kau melamun?" Ia berbalik menghadapku, dengan menatapku bingung. Lalu tertawa pelan melihat aku yang meringis mengelus-ngelus dahiku.

Kembali aku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang lagi-lagi muncul kala _Skinship_ terjadi diantara kami.

Wajah Naruto-kun yang hanya terpatri beberapa centi dari wajahku, dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus-ngelus pelan dahiku sembari meniup-niup pelan dahiku, "Sudah tidak sakit lagikan."

 _'Kami-sama.'_ Badanku membeku, jiwaku meleleh, dan tanganku dingin. Aku sudah seperti _ice cream_ saja.

Bibir tipis nan penuh bewarna merah-kecoklatan milik Naruto, mengembang tersenyum lebar. "Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat."

 _"Go-..gomen._ " Mengalihkan pandanganku kebawah. Rasa menyesal dan bersalah membawaku dalam rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba menghantui.

 _'Apa Naruto-kun merasa bosan padaku.'_ Tak ada salahnya aku berfikir seperti ini, apalagi satu harian ini aku memang terkesan sangat pasif dan pendiam. Namun aku punya alasan untuk itu, aku hanya terlalu gugup sehingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di dekat Naruto-kun.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

"Eh tidak kok."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto-kun, Ia hanya terus berjalan di depanku.  
Pandangannya lurus kedepan seakan tak menganggap kehadiranku, hal ini membuatku semakin yakin dengan persepsiku sendiri.

Saat ini kami hanya berjalan tanpa arah, melangkahkan kaki kami melewati jajaran toko-toko yang berdiri di Mall megah ini. Niat awalnya, selesai menonton kami akan makan siang. Namun yang ada kami malah berkeliling tak jelas seperti ini.

 _Bruk!_

"Aduh."

"Benarkan Hinata melamun." Naruto-kun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal. Bukannya merasa bersalah, aku justru merasa terhibur melihat wajah merajuk Naruto-kun yang bagaikan anak kecil.  
Sampai tawa pelan tak kusadari terlepas begitu saja.

"Hinata kenapa tertawa?" Ia malah terlihat semakin kesal, namun aku tahu Naruto berusaha menahan intonasi suaranya yang menahan kesal.

Aku tersenyum lembut menatap langsung netra favoritku itu, "Maaf ya Naruto-kun."

"Lagi pula kenapa Hinata melamun?"

"Ah itu—" Tidak mungkinkan aku menceritakan semua yang kufikirkan tadi pada Naruto-kun.

"Hinata bosan ya?"

Aku menatap bingung wajah Naruto-kun yang menyendu, _'Bosan?'_ justru akulah yang takut Naruto-kun merasa bosan padaku.

"Tidak kok, kenapa Naruto-kun berbicara seperti itu?"

"Ahaha benarkah?"  
Tidak salah aku menilai Naruto-kun sebagai orang yang ekspresif, lihat saja binar wajahnya yang terlihat saat ini. Benar-benar mencerminkan ungkapan hatinya.

"Sebenarnya, justru aku yang takut Naruto-kun bosan."

"Eh kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya—," aku mengalihkan bola mataku dari safire yang menatapku lekat itu, "I-ni kencan pertamaku, ja-jadi aku sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa." Ungkapku ditutup dengan senyuman canggung yang kentara.

Kuberanikan diri menatap Naruto-kun yang hanya terdiam, lalu selang beberapa detik kemudian Ia tertawa lepas. Naruto-kun berjalan mendekat kearahku, mengambil telapak tangan kananku kedalam genggamannya. Membawa kami berjalan dalam irama yang sama.

"Aku fikir, hanya aku saja yang merasa bingung. Ternyata Hinata juga."

"Eh?" aku menoleh kesamping, menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya. _'Jangan bilang—?'_

"Ini juga pertama kalinya aku pergi berkencan."

"Hah?" Tak heran jika responku sangat terkejut seperti ini. Naruto-kun itu sangat populer, Ia bahkan dijuluki Playboy. Lantas, omong kosong jika Ia belum pernah pergi berkencan.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun kan populer. Naruto-kun juga dijulu—."

"Playboy. Benar kan?" aku mengangguk singkat, atas perkataan Naruto-kun yang memotong ucapanku.

"Jadi Hinata mempercayai hal itu?" dengan senyum canggung yang amat kentara, aku kembali mengangguk kecil membenarkan. Yang direspon dengusan singkat, pertanda kesal oleh Naruto-kun.

"Hinata adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Eeeh?"

"Hinata juga adalah perempuan kedua yang berhasil mengisi hatiku." Entah mengapa wajahku sangat kentara menunjukan kekecewaan, disaat aku merupakan perempuan kedua di hati Naruto-kun. Ya walaupun itu hal yang wajar, karena setiap orang pasti memiliki cinta pertamanya masing-masing. Dan bodohnya aku, mengapa aku bisa berfikir aku adalah perempuan pertama untuknya.

"Tentu saja yang pertama adalah Ibuku," Ungkap Naruto-kun dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Jadi Hinata, aku tak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Mungkin saja kita merasakan hal yang sama saat ini."

Netra _Amethyst_ ku membulat menatap iris sebiru samudra milik Naruto-kun. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kami, dan aku juga tak paham mengapa Aku dan dia selalu mampu membaca maksud dari ungkapan yang ingin kami lontarkan, hanya melalui komunikasi mata.

Seperti saat ini, hanya dengan menatap matanya. Aku mampu mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto-kun sampaikan akan makna perkataannya.

"Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya Hinata."

Lagi, aku tak dapat menghitung beberapa kali aku tersenyum seperti ini karena Naruto-kun.

" _Haik_."

Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa Naruto-kun menyebut diriku sebagai bulan untuknya.

Bukankah matahari selalu membantu bulan untuk bersinar?

Akan selalu ada sinar terang yang muncul disaat Matahari dan bulan menyatu menciptakan sebuah kesejajaran lurus. Sama seperti diriku dan Naruto-kun.

Aku yang hanya orang biasa dan tak populer ini. Aku yang lebih senang menjadi seorang pemeran pendukung untuk teman-temanku ataupun keluargaku.

Menjadi termotivasi hanya dengan melihat dirimu yang selalu berada didepanku.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Uwaaah, Aku gak ngerti ini Apa? Dan dimana letak fluffy nya. Aku sedikit bingung, fict ini masuk ke kategori past/future.

Aku harap, tidak banyak reader yang gagal paham sama fict ini.

Masih ada beberapa jam kan sebelum event ini berakhir :)

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day ke-8 semua.

RNR?


End file.
